Gefühle der Liebe
by screamingangel79
Summary: Eine Inu Yasha und Kagome Fanfic.. Im ersen chapter träumt kagome vom traumman dann taucht inu yasha auf und schenkt ihr ein haarband und blumen..dann gesteht er ihr die gefühle für sie und sie küssen sich...
1. Chapter 1

**Gefühle der Liebe**

Anmerkung: Inu Yasha Copy Rumiko Takahashi  
Ich bin noch neu in Sachen Fanfics, hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem bitte um ein paar Kommentare liebe Grüsse

"Sprechen", _Denken_

Kapitel 1: Traum und Überraschung

Kagome lag auf ihrem Bett und schlief, sie träumte, träumte von der grossen Liebe und sie redete im Schlaf. "Ja, genau so muss mein Traummann sein" seuftzte sie.  
Plötzlich erschrack sie und fiel fast aus dem kuscheligen warmen Bett. Denn ihr Wecker ging los "Argh warum ausgerechnet jetzt, du blödes blödes Ding du!" Kagome schaltete den Wecker ab und ging dann runter in die Küche.  
"Guten Morgen, ratet mal von was ich geträumt habe" strahlte Kagome. Dann fügte sie noch mit einen verärgerten Gesicht dazu "Und wenn diese doofer Wecker nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich vielleicht noch geheiratet. Opa fiel das Spiegelei von seinen Essstäbchen "Kagome? Was hast du gesagt?" rief er. "Du möchtest heiraten? Und was ist dann mit der Schule? Dann müsste ich ja ständig Krankheiten erfinden!"  
"Ach Opa, heute stehst du mal wieder voll und ganz auf deiner alten Leitung!" kam von Kagome, die sich inzwischen setzte und ihr Frühstücksbrot ass.  
Nun meldete sich Sota zu Wort. "Schwesterchen ist verliebt, Schwesterchen ist verliebt" hörte man den jüngeren Bruder von Kagome in einen sing sang Ton sprechen.

"Sota, bist du eigentlich schon alt genug damit du auch verstehst von was du da sprichst?" meinte sie und gab ihre Arme in die Hüften. Sie sah ihren jüngeren Bruder ernst an, warf den Kopf zurück und maschierte ins Bad. Sie lies sich heisses Wasser ein und genoss ihr Bad. "Warum muss mir ausgerechnet nach dem Frühstück einfallen das heute keine Schule ist" meinte sie zu sich selbst und schloss die Augen. Sie versuchte sich über ihre Schultern zu massieren und sich zu entspannen.  
Das warme Wasser tat gut. Kagome versuchte sich an Teile des Traumes zu erinneres, doch irgendwie wollte ihr das nicht gelingen. Sie blieb eine Weile im Bad. Dann stieg sie wieder raus, trocknete sich ab und und zog sich wieder an. Kagome verlies dann das Haus "Tschüss, ich geh ein bisschen raus" meinte sie und ging rüber zu den Brunnen. Sie dachte über die Legende nach und über die Sachen die ihr der Grossvater erzählte.  
"Ka - Kagome" Die Schülerin sah sich um. Vor ihr Stand ein Junge mit Hundeohren, silbernen Haaren und einen roten Kimono.  
"I. Inu Yasha? Was?" "Kagome!" wiederholte der Junge ihren Namen. "Was machst du denn hier, in meiner Zeit?" Sie wollte noch was hinzufügen doch Inu Yasha unterbrach sie.

"Warum bist du das letzte mal gegangen ohne was zu sagen?" fragte Inu Yasha. Kagome überraschte diese Frage. _Warum fragt er mich denn so was ?_ dachte sie sich.  
"Also ich, ich musste doch umbedingt nach Hause wegen der Schule und so." versuchte sie sich aus der Patsche zu reden. Irgendwie versuchte Kagome wohl mit den Fingern Kugelchen zu formen.  
"Ehem, erm , Inu Yasha" sie versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen"Denkst du du kannst mir verzeihen?" Inu Yasha verschrenkte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Und ich Idiot warte auf dich mit einer Überraschung" fauchte Der Hundejunge. War er wütend? Hatte Kagome ihn verärgert?  
"I, Inu Yasha?" fragte das Mädchen leise. "Du hast eine Überraschung für mich?" Wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam "Jetzt nicht mehr, damals schon" Er klang immer noch wütend und stinksauer. Stampfte mit dem Fuss auf dem Boden rum.   
"Oh" war alles was Kagome rausbrachte. _Schade_ "Ist das alles was dir dazu einfällt?" knurrte Inu Yasha und sah aus wie ein kleiner beleidigter Junge.

"Ich, bitte um Verzeihung, ja?" bat Kagome und es trat ein bisschen Farbe in ihr Gesicht. "Ich verzeihen? Seit wann verzeihe ich?" kam von Inu Yasha. War er immer noch sauer und wütend? Jedenfalls klang er so.  
"Kaagooome!" rief ein kleiner Junge. Kagome erkannte diese Stimme sofort als die von Sota, ihren jüngeren Bruder. "Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden!" sie nahm Inu Yashas Hand und sah ihn an "Bereit?" fragte sie Inu Yasha. Er nickte "Na dann los" Sie kletterte in den Brunnen und sprang hinen. Inu Yasha wunderte sich etwas über die Reaktion. "Ka, Kagome?" "Pah, was soll das und was rege ich mich eigentlich schon wieder auf!" Der jüngere Bruder rief nochmals "Kaaaaagooooome!" Doch die beiden waren schon längst verschwunden, in eine anderen Zeit.

"Puh" Kagome kletterte aus dem Brunnen "So da wären wir wieder einmal." Inu Yasha war schon längst draussen und wartete auf sie. "Na komm endlich." Knurrte er. "Hey, was passt dir denn jetzt schon wieder nicht in den Kragen?" fragte Kagome mit einer Spur Wut. _Was hat er denn das er mich so anfährt?_ Dachte sie sich. "Mit ein bisschen Tempo, schlaf ja nicht ein, Kaede wartet!" Der Junge nahm sein Schwert aus der Schwertscheide und schwang es und dann gab er es zurück in die Schwertscheide. _Was fuchtelt er denn jetzt damit herum?_ fragte sich Kagome. _Hat Kaede einen Auftrag?_ Inu Yasha nahm Kagomes Hand und zog sie Richtung Kaedes Hütte. "Na wirds bald" meinte er . "Ja ja ich komm ja schon!" _was hat er denn heute für einen Stress?_ Inu Yasha verzog kurz das Gesicht _Manno was macht sie denn auch nicht weiter, ich bin gespannt wie sie darauf reagiert. Und ob es ihr gefällt_ Nun hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht "Ah hallo Kagome!" freute sich Kaede. "Da bist du ja! Komm herein und setz dich, ich mache dir schnell einen Tee!" Kagome nickte "Ja, sehr gerne" Sie betraten die Hütte und nahmen Platz. _Sie ist immer so freundlich zu mir._ Inu Yasha flüsterte Kaede was zu und alles was sie darauf antwortete war "Ja ja, Inu Yasha, beruhige dich wieder. Ja?" "Manno, du Alte Schachtel, Du! Vermassel es ja nicht, ja?"fauchte der Hundejunge.

Kaede lächelte und bereitete den Tee zu, der bald darauf fertig war. "Inu Yasha, jetzt kommst du dran" lächelte die ältere freundliche Dame.  
"Ja ja ich mach ja schon" Er verschwand kurz, und kam mit einem weissen Haarband wieder. Ging rüber zu Kagome und gab es ihr mit den Worten "Hier, für dich, ich hoffe es gefällt dir, damit kann man sich die Haare zubinden" dann sah Inu Yasha schnell wieder weg und zog ein Gesicht als ob ihm die Szene peinlich wäre.  
"Ah, Inu Yasha, vielen Dank" lächelte Kagome und nahm das Haarband an. "Das ist sehr nett von dir" _Ist das die Überraschung von der er vorher schon mal gesprochen hat?_ Kaede kam dann mit dem Tee "Hier bitteschön, vorsicht heiss" "Dankeschön" Kagome nahm die Tasse und trank daraus vorsichtig den Tee. _Autsch heiss!_  
Kaede lächelte Inu Yasha an "Wolltest du Kagome nicht noch was sagen, mein Junge?" Inu Yasha meinte daraufhin nur "Pah" "Okay, ich habe dich sehr gerne Kagome!" Daraufhin verschwand er er aus Kaedes Hütte und lies die beiden Frauen zurück.  
Kagome lächelte, sie hatte eine rötliche Farbe im Gesicht _Aber aber I I Inu Yasha!_

Ende Kapitel 1  
Fortsetzung Folgt


	2. Chapter 2

**Gefühle der Liebe**

Kapitel 2: Herzklopfen 

"Schmeckt dir der Tee?" lächelte Kaede. Kagome war ganz im Gedanken _Inu Yasha hat mir einfach so ein Haarband geschenkt. So kenne ich ihn gar nicht_ Kaede sah zu Kagome die immer noch rote Farbe im Gesicht hatte "Kagome mein Mädchen, überrascht dich Inu Yasha?"  
"Erm. Ja. So kenne ich ihn gar nicht" Kagome freute sich sehr, doch sie war auch etwas durcheinander. Klar , sie mochte Inu Yasha. Aber sie dachte nicht das Inu Yasha für sie Gefühle hatte. _Warum ist er denn einfach aufgestanden und gegangen?_ Kagome hielt das Haarband fest in der Hand.  
Den Tee hatte sie ganz vergessen. "Der Tee wird kalt" bemerkte Kaede. "Ach ja richtig" meinte Kagome und trank wieder aus der Tasse. Inu Yasha, der kurz den Raum verlies, kam wieder herein. Er pfückte ein paar Blumen und gab diese Kagome, wortlos. "I I Inu Yasha?" Kagome war so überrascht das ihr fast die Tasse aus der Hand fiel. "Sag nichts" meinte Inu Yasha. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und betrachtete die Wand. Sein Herz klopfte rauf bis zu dem Hals. Auch Kagomes Herz raste. Sie betrachtete die Blumen und schnupperte daran.

"Danke, Inu Yasha" Nun war sie wirklich mehr als erstaunt _Zuerst schenkt er mir ein Haarband dann noch Blumen, bedeute ich ihm so viel ?_

Inu Yasha betrachtete immer noch die Wand _Jetzt weiss ich wem mein Herz gehört. Mein Herz gehört Kagome, nur Kagome, sonst niemanden_. Kagome sah Inu Yasha an, der aussah wie ein verliebter Junge.  
Seine Augen glänzten. Und auch Inu Yasha hatte rote Farbe im Gesicht.  
"Kagome, ich..." Begann Inu Yasha seinen Satz. "Ja?" Kagome sah ihn neugierig an. "Kagome, kommst du mit mir nach draussen?" Sie nickte und stand auf. Inu Yasha nahm Kagomes Hand und führte sie nach draussen. Die beiden gingen ein Stück und setzten sich dann auf die Wiese.  
Der Himmel war im herrlichen Blau gefärbt und man hörte die Vögel singen. Die Blumen dufteten. Eine Weile sassen sie einfach nur da und betrachteten die schöne Natur. Dann ergriff Inu Yasha das Wort. "Danke das du mitgekommen bist " Kagome wusste darauf keine Antwort. Sie lächelte ihn einfach nur an und nickte. "Soll ich dir die Haare zusammen binden?" fragte sie Inu Yasha. "Ich weiss nicht ob ich das kann aber vielleicht möchtest du das Band ja gerne tragen. "Ja gerne" Kagome drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem Jungen und er band ihr die Haare zusammen. Dann legte er die Arme um sie und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
"Oh Kagome, wie gut du riechst... Ich... " Kagomes Herz klopfte so schnell das sie Angst hatte das es gleich stehen bleibt. Sie schloss die Augen. _Das ist so schön, dieses Gefühl, und die Berührungen von Inu Yasha._ "Darf, darf ich dich küssen?" die Stimme von Inu Yasha klang leise und verträumt. Kagome nickte. Er zog sie weiter an sich heran und drückte sie sanft an sich. "Darf ich wirklich?" Kagome nickte "Ja, Inu Yasha, das darfst du" sie lächelte ihn lieb und freundlich an. Dann schloss sie die Augen und zog Inu Yashas Gesicht ganz nah an das ihre. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Sie waren warm und schmeckten gut.

"Deine Lippen schmeckten wie Honig" flüsterte Kagome und schloss die Augen. Sie lehnte sich an die Schulter von Inu Yasha und er drückte sie sanft an sich. "Honig? Das bedeutet sie schmecken gut, ja?" "Ja, sie schmecken sehr gut!"  
"Möchtest du ein Stück gehen?" Inu Yasha sah Kagome fragend an. Sie stand auf und nahm die Hand von Inu Yasha "Wohin?" "Oh ein Stückchen den Weg entlang. Hier finde ich es sehr schön. Weiter vorne ist eine sehr romantische Stelle. Nun gingen die beiden los, Hand in Hand. Ab und zu lächelten sie sich an. "Ich bin froh das du das sagst" Kagome drückte die Hand von Inu Yasha fester, als ob sie Angst haben würde, das er sie jeden Moment loslassen würde und es sich anders überlegen würde und Kagome dann wieder alleine wäre.

Ihre Augen strahlten, es war der Glanz der Liebe in ihren Augen. "Ist heute nicht ein besonders schöner Tag ?" fragte Kagome Inu Yasha . Er lächelte und nickte "Ja, weil du bei mir bist!" Das Ziel war nun erreicht. "Da sind wir, ist es hier nicht schön? Aber du bist viel schöner, Kagome" lächelte Inu Yasha und setzte sich auf die Wiese. Kagome nickte. "Ja, hier gefällt es mir sehr gut". Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Inu Yasha und er legte seinen Arm um sie."Kagome" flüsterte er. "Es, es tut mir leid. So wie ich dich oft behandelt hab. Verzeihe mir bitte" Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und flüsterte ein "Ja, ja Inu Yasha. Und du verzeihst mir bitte auch"  
"Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich vorhin so gemein war, Kagome" Kagome lächelte. "Ist schon gut Inu Yasha, dir ist verziehen." Sie kuschelte sich mehr an Inu Yasha ran.  
"Da bin ich aber froh, ich dachte schon, dass du jetzt sauer auf mich bist " Doch Kagome schüttelte sachte den Kopf "Nein, nein das bin ich nicht. Wie soll ich den sauer auf den sein, den ich liebe."  
Inu Yasha erwiederte diese Gefühle "Ich liebe dich doch auch Kagome, sehr sogar " "Inu Yasha, ich..." "Ja Kagome?" "Ich bin so froh das du das gesagt hast " Kagome liefen ein paar Tränen vor Freude über die Wangen.  
"Kagome, nicht weinen" Inu Yasha wischte die Tränen vorsichtig weg und küsste sanft ihr Gesicht.  
"Wir beide machen uns eine schöne Zukunft Kagome" "Ja,das werden wir Inu Yasha, das werden wir" Kagome war in diesem Moment so glücklich. Sie dachte gar nicht daran was ihre Familie darüber sagen wird. Sie freute sich einfach das Inu Yasha bei ihr war und das er das alles sagte und über die Geschenke.

Inu Yasha streichelte über die Wange von Kagome, wortlos und lächelte sie an. _Kikyou ist Vergangenheit, jetzt liebe ich Kagome, nur Kagome_  
Kagome war glücklich. Sie lächelte Inu Yasha an. In diesen Momenten war sie wohl die glücklichste Frau auf der ganzen Welt.  
"Inu Yasha", flüsterte Kagome "Darf ich dich küssen " Inu Yasha schloss die Augen. Die Lippen berührten sich ein zweites mal. "Und schmecken sie immer noch so gut wie Honig?" "Ja"  
"Das ist gut zu wissen " "Meinst du ?" "Erm Inu Yasha?" "Ja Kagome?" "Wo hast du denn deine Hand?" Seine Hand lag auf Kagomes Brust "Oh Verzeihung, Prinzessin ich nehme sie sofort wieder weg " "Nein, ist schon gut" "Soll sie da liegen bleiben?" "Nimm sie bitte weg!"  
Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen "Ich liebe dich " "Ich dich auch" "Lass uns zurückgehen" Inu Yasha stand auf und reichte Kagome die Hand. Er half ihr aufzustehen. "Danke. Ja lass uns zurückgehen."   
Sie gingen wieder zurück zu Kaedes Hütte.  
"Das bleibt unser Gehemnis ja?" "Was denn Inu Yasha?" "Das das, das alles?" "Ja okay" lachte Kagome" 

Kapitel 2: Ende  
Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
